beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophia Jones
This character is the property of Myka and can be found here (bebo) and here (tumblr). “You think that you know anything about hell? Well you can take your assumptions and shove them up your ass, because you know nothing of hell. I’ve been going there every night since I was a child.” - Sophia Sophia Tyler Jones (b. 18th March 1990) is the youngest child of Richard and Amanda Jones, and the younger twin sister of Lukas. She is a minor reoccuring character on the long running television series, Supernatural. Sophia is the only viable vessle at this time for the fallen angel, Mammon. Mammon has lain claim to Sophia's soul as a result of a drunken deal with a demon her father made to save her mother from Leukaemia. Her brother Lukas was the original host for Mammon but after Richard killed him when the twins were still children, that responsibilty shifted to Sophia. She is one of the few people to have ever gotten out of a deal with a demon. Sophia is currently a hunter, tracking down not only demons but all manner of supernatural creatures. A closely guarded secret is that when Mammon attempted to take hold of Sophia's soul, some of his abilities passed to her and Sophia now considers herself part-demon. Biography The Deal It was twenty-seven years ago that Richard Jones was desperate to save his wife, Amanda, from the leukaemia she was suffering from. Doctors told the couple that there was no hope and that the only thing that they could do for Amanda was to make her as comfortable as possible. Not ready to lose his wife Richard went to a friend (who was an expert on the occult) and begged him for help. They were not able to save Amanda though but he told Richard of a ritual to call on a demon in order to make a deal. Richard did not immediately call on the demon, but instead took a few weeks to make his decision. It wasn’t until Amanda’s health took a turn for the worst that Richard made his decision. He called upon the demon, who pledged allegence Mammon, and attempted to bargain with him for his wife’s life. In return for restoring Amanda to full health Mammon required the soul of their eldest child. Unknown to Richard, Mammon wanted the soul of the child as the human body of that child would be his vessel in returning to the human world. In order to inhabit the body though, the child would have to give their concent and allow Mammon to take over the body – a situation that Mammon was not able to get around. With time running out for Amanda, Richard accepted the deal with Mammon and within the next few days Amanda made a remarkable recovery that no doctor was able to explain. Early Life Two years later on the 18th of March, Richard and Amanda were gifted with two children; Lukas and Sophia. Doctors had told Amanda that it was unlikely that she would ever have children due to her past illnesses and so the parents considered the twins their ‘little miracles’. At first the parents did not notice anything particularly wrong with either of the children. Lukas was a loud and demanding child who did not like to be held by his parents, while Sophia was a quiet and loving child. To Richard and Amanda this seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary; they had often heard that twin children (particularly those of different genders) would have conflicting personalities. Surprisingly though, the only time the parents could get Lukas to calm down was when he was in the presence of his sister. Finally when the twins were three their parents began to see that Lukas’ actions weren’t that of just an unruly child. Up until this point Amanda had been unaware of the deal that Richard had made to save her, and when she found out she was horrified that Richard had put his future child in that much danger. Their suspicions were finally confirmed when Lukas began to have nightmares in which he would wake up screaming the name “Mammon!” As time passed Lukas grew more and more destructive. Any toys that he was left alone with were found destroyed and the parents even suspected Lukas of being responsible for another child at the preschool being thrown off of the jungle gym and fracturing his wrist. The reason for Lukas’ behaviour was Mammon. In order to gain permission from Lukas to use his body on his eighteenth birthday, Mammon was attempting to crush his spirit and remove the will to live from him so that he would surrender willingly when the time came. But again, the only person that Lukas was unable to injure was his sister. When the children were eight their parents were growing distressed. They could no longer handle Lukas and tension grew between the two while Amanda blamed Richard for how Lukas was enslaved to Mammon. Growing increasingly despairing, Richard took Lukas on a fishing trip just between the two of them. When he returned without Lukas he told his wife and daughter that Lukas had wandered out to the jetty on his own, hit his head, and drowned. Sophia was horrified that her brother was gone and locked herself in her room, refusing to come out for anything. Amanda was horrified for a completely different reason as she suspected what had really happened on the trip. When she confronted Richard about it he confirmed her suspicions and Amanda had refused to even look at her husband after that. For the next week things in the Jones house were as tense as they could possibly be. Sophia now spent her days locked away in the room she had shared with her brother, Amanda had kicked Richard out of their room, and he now slept in his home office. However things only grew worse when one night the parents were woken by the sounds of Sophia’s screams. When they had burst into her room she had still been in her nightmare and they were horrified to her what exactly she was screaming, the name Mammon. They woke Sophia and Amanda spent the rest of the night comforting her from her dreams. The next morning she had ordered Richard to tell her exactly what his deal with Mammon had been and figured out that their deal called on their eldest child, not their oldest. In killing Lukas, they had not broken the deal but instead transferred the agreement from Lukas’ soul to Sophia’s. It was now her that Mammon was tormenting, and her that he would use to once again walk the Earth. Because Mammon came to Sophia later in life than he had Lukas, Sophia did not become violent at the images Mammon showed her in her nightmares but instead she became a recluse. Mammon (making up for lost time) cursing her to have horrific visions. Instead of ordinary people, Sophia would instead see their faces change to that of a demons. This did not occur with everyone though, most people still looked ordinary to the child, and so that when it did happen it was all the more frightening. The worst thing though was when Sophia began to see the spirits of the tormented souls that still wandered the Earth. These spirits were those that were not at rest, usually because there was something unresolved about their deaths. The spirits did not look like ordinary people either, their looked like what (Sophia assumed) they had at the point of their death. With all of this happening to the still young child, Sophia grew more and more paranoid. She felt that there were constantly people watching her and that they meant her harm. Sophia became a shut in, refusing to leave her home for anything, in fear that she would see more horrific images. She was not able to keep all of the spirits away however as she was confronted by Lukas' soul. Any time the spirit attempted to speak to her he would gargle up water and point to their father. Normally a spirit would not visit Sophia more than once, but Lukas came to her almost every day. Sophia was traumatised by this vision of her brother and finally gathered what he was trying to tell her. Knowing that her father was responsible for her brother’s death, Sophia had a break down. The parents came home to find the house in shambles and Sophia in the kitchen, arms slit open. They of course rushed her to the hospital where doctors were able to save her, despite her heavy blood loss. It seemed that, not willing to let another of his vessels die, Mammon had intervened and kept Sophia alive. She would make two more attempts on her life in the weeks following that did not work due to Mammon temporarily tying her soul to her body and not allowing her to die. When her parents came to visit her, Sophia would scream whenever her father (one of the few people she envisioned with the face of a demon) would come near her. They figured out why one day when Richard had walked in and Sophia screaming for him to go away before he killed her too. Now that the secret was out Amanda forced Richard out of the house, no longer having to put up the charade of a happy(ish) family for Sophia. Returning from the hospital Sophia became even more reclusive. From the moment she got home from the hospital she refused to speak to anyone. The only time her mother heard her voice was when she screamed in the middle of the night at her nightmares. Other than that, Sophia would not speak for the next nine years to anyone. In all this time Lukas still came to visit Sophia, though these were not the comforting visits that she wished for. Instead Lukas’ spirit hounded her, bitter that she had lived while he died. Even though Sophia tried to explain to him that she had died just as much as he had that day. Amanda attempted to seek help for Sophia over the years, having many psychiatrists come to the house and attempt to speak to Sophia. All had come to different diagnosis’s of Sophia’s case and over the years she was put of several different, heavy duty medications. None had helped though. Her visions were only growing stronger as the years past and at night Mammon himself would sometimes come to torture her. Richard attempted to come and see Amanda and Sophia over the years to apologise for all that he had done but Amanda refused to let him anywhere near Sophia. Mammon Finally the time came that the family had been dreading. Sophia’s eighteenth birthday. The day had passed in anxious worry, until finally at 6:18pm exactly Sophia had fallen unconscious. Mammon had appeared to her then, his demonic form terrifying her. He had explained that he needed her invitation to inhabit her body and would send her spirit on to the afterlife. Sophia refused, still having some fight left in her, even after a decade of emotional manipulation and torment. Mammon had been furious and tried to goad her by telling her that what she had to go back to was no real life. Her father was gone, her mother saw her only as a burden, and her brother was dead. It was the mention of Lukas that gave Sophia the strength to resist Mammon. All of the anger she had built up over the decade had bubbled to the surface and with this Sophia was able to resist Mammon and wake herself up. As a result of her defiance (something that had never before been done), Mammon was furious and sent his demons after Sophia and her mother. Sophia discovered however that her union of minds with Mammon while she had been unconscious had allowed some of his abilities to pass on to her. (Look in the abilities section above) With these abilities she was able to fight off the demons Mammon sent, though her mother was injured in the crossfire and her right leg was mangled beyond repair. Sophia had managed to get her mother to the hospital in time though and the doctors were able to save her life, but not her leg. With her mother now in the intensive care unit and later physical therapy, Sophia set out to learn anything she could about destroying demons. She learnt that Mammon was trapped in hell and the only way for him to escape was to inhabit the body of a soul that he was linked to. He was however able to project himself out, which explained why he had been able to appear in Sophia’s dreams. Mammon also had a small army of demons at his disposal, not nearly as many as Lucifer but enough to terrify Sophia. It was also learned that while Sophia was still alive, Mammon's demons were not able to make any more deals for a soul and so he would have to wait for Sophia’s death before he had another chance at freedom. As the months went by Mammon sent demons after her, but for the most part Sophia was able to evade them and hide her location. The only time she wasn’t safe was in her sleep. Every night Mammon would hound her and on a few occasions had almost gotten Sophia to reveal her location. But she refused to give in to Mammon, knowing that he would only reign down destruction on the Earth if he was ever to be set free. Spirits still continued to torment Sophia, but with practice she was able to push them away. The only spirit that she could not escape was that of Lukas, who fed off the guilt she felt over his death. The Harris Family The Harris family are the first hunters that Sophia meets after she leaves home. Matthew Harris saves her life while on a hunt, though during this hunt she is severly wounded, and takes her back to the room he has at a motel. This is where Sophia meets Nathan Harris, Matthew's son, for the first time. Season 2 Sophia met the Winchesters two years after leaving home to become a hunter. She had been staying with a contact, Ellen Harvell, she had made at a hunters bar named 'The Roadhouse'. Sophia would pass through the roadhouse on occasion at which point Ellen would let her know about any hunts in the area. She had taken pity of Sophia becoming a hunter as such a young age and like the Harris' helped her to better understand the world she'd been dragged into. Sophia would also be allowed to stay at the roadhouse when she passed through the area. Ellen is also the only person for a long time to learn of Sophia's demonic abilities. The first contact that Sophia had with either of the Winchesters was very brief. She answered the phone at the Roadhouse and conversed very shortly with Sam Winchester before handing the phone over to Ellen. During the times spent at the Roadhouse Sophia grew to be very good friends with Ellen's daughter, Jo. So when Jo took off on a hunt with Sam and Dean in the episode "No Exit" without her mother's permission Sophia tags along to watch her friend's back. Sophia remains distant from the Winchesters, but she does remark after watching Jo and Dean bicker that the two of them should, "just get it on already and save the rest of us from drowning in the sexual tension." When Jo is kidnapped by the ghost of Dr. H.H. Holmes Sophia puts everything into helping the Winchesters find her. Sophia is shown to feel incredibly guilty when Ellen berates the three for losing her daughter. When the group arrives back at the Roadhouse after a very awkward Impala ride, Sophia takes off to go hunting once more. Season 4 Sophia doesn't see the Winchesters again until shortly after the episode "Are You There God? It's Me, Dean Winchester" when she arrives in response to a call she received from Bobby Singer, whom Ellen had introduced her to previously. The Winchesters are suspicious that despite being a hunter, Sophia was not visited by the ghosts. Something Sophia later attributes to her having spent so many years blocking out the spirits. It is in the episode, "Metamorphosis", that Ruby reveals to Sam who Sophia is and tells him that Mammon, "has his army of demons out hunting that little bitch down. If they get her than Mammon's gonna make Azazel look like puppy." Sam attempts to contact Sophia after this without the knowledge of Dean but is unable to track her down. When Dean runs across Sophia while they are both working the same hunt and sees her using her demonic abilities, he mistakenly believes that she has been possessed by a demon and stabs her with the demon killing blade. When this has no effect he still thinks she must be some other supernatural creature and attempts to shoot her. It is only through Sam's intervention that Dean does not kill her and the brothers rush her to Bobby's who manages to save her life. Despite Sophia's pleading Sam tells Dean all about who Sophia is (at least as much as Ruby has told him). The Winchester's and Bobby are then called away by Castiel and Sophia runs, not wanting Dean to change his mind and kill her. Sophia does not run across the Winchesters again for many months, though at one point Castiel informs Sam that she is attempting to help protect the seals in exchange for information. Before Castiel, hunters only believed Angels to be a bedtime story to make up for all the horrors they see, which is why before then, Sophia never suspected that Mammon would be a fallen angel. She had found it odd that unlike other demons, Mammon could not possess her body with her consent, but as Angels were unknown, she had spent almost two decades believing him to be a demon. Instead, Mammon was an angel who followed Lucifer after he was expelled from heaven and offered a place in hell, with an army of demons at his command. But because he would be made mortal if he were to leave hell and reach Earth as punishment for his turning away from heaven, it was only through a host that he could walk the Earth but still retail his abilities. The next time Sophia meets the Winchesters is in the episode, "When the Levee Breaks". After being attacked by demons and badly injured, Sophia goes to Bobby for help as he is the only hunter in the area. While there she learns of Sam's Demon Blood addiction. Sophia's presence unnerves Castiel as he calls her "an abomination" on several occasions. When she goes down to see Sam, only to see him knocking out Bobby. In her wounded state Sam is able to overpower her by knocking her unconscious. Sam hallucinates that Sophia is telling him to drink her blood but manages to ignore the hallucination, steal a car, and escape. By the time she comes to, Bobby informs her of all she's missed: that Sam is going to kill Lilith, that in order to do so he must ingest enough demon blood to make himself something less than human, and of the falling out between the Winchester boys. Sophia agrees to help Dean stop Lucifer from getting free of his cage. In "Lucifer Rising" Sophia is mostly healed, something that unsettles both Dean and Bobby, and preparing to help Dean in any way she can from Lucifer being unleashed. However both Bobby and Sophia are shocked when Dean disappears, something they later learn was the work of Zachariah. Demons attack and in the process Bobby is possessed and forced to go after the Winchesters, while Sophia is knocked unconscious and dragged to hell by the demons. She awakens later to discover that she is trapped in hell and Mammon plans to torture her until she finally gives into his demands and allows him to inhabit her body. In Hell Sophia spends three years in hell (though from her point of view it was over three hundred and sixty years) being tortured by Mammon's most sadistic demons. She never gave in to Mammon's demands. The worst tortures for Sophia were not when the demons would carve into her flesh, but when she was trapped in a cage with Lukas' tormented soul. She is later broken out of hell by the angel Naomi, who tells her that dozens of angels have died in the fight to free her. In return for this Naomi tells Sophia that sometime in the future, she will come for her and will have orders for her. Naomi also refers to Sophia many times as 'the abomination'. She refuses to tell Sophia what it is she will be needed for, only that it will be at the end. Season Six Sophia goes looking for Ellen and Jo but learns through an old contact named Garth that they have died. She also learns of the battle that had raged between the Winchesters and Lucifer, that like her Sam was sent to hell but that he had returned. Because the last thing she had remembered before being dragged to hell was Bobby being knocked unconscious, she goes to him to learn if he was alright. When Sophia shows up at Bobby's home, the Winchester's are also there. They test her to make sure that she is not a demon before asking where she was. When she tells them that she was in hell, Dean's only reply is, "Welcome to the club. We should really get t-shirts." They bring her back up to speed on everything that she has missed and tell her that they are preparing to travel back in time to the time of Samuel Colt, where they plan to gather the ashes of a phoenix. Sophia wants to travel back with them, but the Winchester and Bobby are disturbed by how calmly she is taking the fact she spent the past three years in hell. Sophia argues that the only way that she is stopping herself from going mad is by focusing on the job at hand. They reluctantly allow her to tag along. Trivia *Along with Daniel Elkins and Gordan Walker, Sophia is one of the few hunters to specialized in tracking and hunting certain supernatural creatures. Walker and Elkins specializing in vampires, while Sophia specializes in demons. *Sophia always wears her great-grandmothers necklace which depicts Athena's owl, Athena being the Greek Goddess of Wisdom. The name Sophia in Greek stems from sophos meaning "wise". *She has not seen her mother since she left to become a hunter, believing that she would be safer without Sophia around. *Sophia was the only hunter not to be visited by vengeful spirits during The Rising of the Witnesses. Quotes “I died that night too. He was the other half of me and then he was just gone.” - ''Sophia about Lukas ''“I see them walking around. They’re so lost and angry. They want revenge. And I’m the only one they can take it out on.” - Sophia about the spirits “Please just let me die. I don’t want this. Please I just want my brother!” - Sophia after suicide attempt “You’re the reason my brother is dead. You’ve tormented me for the past ten years. I hope you like hell, because there’s no way I’m giving in to you.” - ''Sophia to Mammon ''"My parents thought that killing my brother would let them out of their deal. They didn't figure that curse would pass on to me." Site Bebo Roleplay Account - www.bebo.com/PossessedPsyche Tumblr Roleplay Account - possessedpsyche.tumblr.com Category:SPN Non-Canon Category:Female Characters Category:Hunters Category:Supernatural Characters